Underneath (and how she got herself in)
by isawrightless
Summary: and she has her arms around him, her legs around him, her entire being around him and he's all warm and handsome and alive.


The first kisses are always raw.

She never gets used to it, really, because he comes crashing into her like a hurricane and biting down on her bottom lip and holding her waist and pulling her close just so she can feel how hard he is and it makes her squirm and whimper because he's so amazing.

It's only when they manage to find a safe spot to hide that he calms down and holds her hand and looks into her eyes and smiles.

He loves her.

She has shaped hersef underneath him. He wonders if she knows that. She has gone through the flesh, glued herself on his bones. He can't be away from her. She's everywhere, she's everything, she's beautiful, she's his.

He kisses her neck all good and sweet, drags his lips across her skin, all the way to her jawline and then finds her lips again. It's a small kiss, noisy and candy-like and she melts against him, goes weak and vulnerable.

She's still so bruised from fighting and training, he's still so weak from shifting all the damn time, they can barely move yet he picks her up, he's so thankful she's wearing a dress, he kisses her for it, and he pushes her underwear to the side and kisses her again as she wraps her legs around him. Her back is against the wall, and he keeps her supported as he ubuttons his pants with one hand, frees himself and looks at her. She's biting her bottom lip, blushing and it makes him tremble. He holds his cock by the base and guides himself inside her and she gasps and he closes his eyes and moans and it just feels so fucking good.

They don't think. They can't. They're in a little alley, not far away from where their friends are staying, they can't afford to waste time.

It's not perfect, but it's so pretty.

It's so pretty the way he moves and she whispers his name, it's so pretty the way he buries his face on her shoulder and thrusts and grunts and then moves slowly at first because he wants to be gentle and he wants to behave but she asks him to go a bit faster and he loses control and she has her arms around him, her legs around him, her entire being around him and he's all warm and handsome and alive.

He keeps moving and leaving small kisses on her skin, all sloppy and cute. He can even hear her heart beat and beat and beat and beat and beat she's really here, sometimes he can't believe it, sometimes he can't believe they're doing this so he begins to thrust a bit harder because he needs to hear her, needs to hear her voice when she's like this, and she can't help it, she calls out for him, she moans and covers her mouth to keep from screaming and attracting attention.

He starts talking and telling her she's his, telling her she's beautiful, telling her she's tight and she comes hearing those words, she clenches around him and trembles all over, and he's so close, he's so so so close, he backs away a little to kiss her mouth again, he never stops moving, he asks her if it's okay to keep going like this, he knows she gets sensitive too but this time she nods, she nods and asks for another kiss, and she's still trembling, it's a little too much but he's getting reckless and stealing little moans from her again and she almost feels like she could do this forever and he thrusts one, two, three, four times before coming inside her.

She never gets tired of it, of him filling her up and marking her like this.

He's trying to catch his breath, her cheeks are all red. He slips out of her slowly, helps her stand straight and then pulls up his pants. He catches her adjusting her underwear and smirks. When she looks at him, he steals a silly kiss and then starts brushing her hair with his fingers. He laughs a little and tells her she's a mess.

"It's your fault," she says and he smiles.

"Well, I'm fixing it, ain't I?" he says as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're still shaking."

"So are you," she says, "we need to go back."

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"I know that, too," he gives her a small kiss on the top of her nose. "I love you, all right?" he whispers. It only matters to them, anyway.

"All right," she replies.

He thinks he can hear her heart beat and beat and beat and beat.

He hopes she can hear his.


End file.
